Johto, J'arrive !
by DelKlaro
Summary: Flora rejoins Drew, Harley, Solidad et pleins d'autres dans la région de Johto pour participer aux concours Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Comme prévu, tous les matins à la même heure, un bateau accosta sur le port d'Oliville le plus célèbre et convoité port de Johto se rendant tout droit d'Hoenn, de la ville de Poivressel. Une jeune fille descend du bateau, elle était vêtue de vert et d'orange avec un foulard vert sur la tête. Un Pokémon volait a ses côté, c'était un Charmillon. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher sur le port d'Oliville quand Flora se rendit au centre Pokemon de la ville afin de réserver une chambre pour la nuit.

Infirmière Joëlle : « Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Flora : « Bonsoir, j'aurais besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit. »

Infirmière Joëlle : « Bien, a quelle nom s'il vous plaît ? »

Flora : « Flora. »

Infirmière Joëlle : « Oh, mais vous êtes bien Flora de Festival de Kanto ? »

Flora : « Oui c'est bien moi. Il y aura-t-il des concours Pokémon dans le coin ? »

Infirmière Joëlle : « Quelle honneur ! Il y a un concours ici dans 2 jours. »

Flora : « Parfait, je resterais jusqu'à ce jour alors. »

Infirmière Joëlle : « Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Flora : « Merci. »

Flora prit la clé que l'infirmière Joëlle lui remit et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menant dans sa demeure pour les quelques jours à venir. Elle avait une vue magnifique sur le port d'Oliville ainsi que sur une partit de la ville très illuminée la nuit par des centaines de lumière. Il se coucha précipitamment, impatiente et excitée par rapport au concours. Elle espérait y revoir également y revoir quelques anciens rivaux…

Le lendemain.

Alors que l'horloge affichait dix heures, Flora quant à elle était déjà debout, prête à partir s'entraîner. Elle se dirigea à l'arrière du centre Pokémon où il y avait un terrain d'entraînement pour les combats, concours…

Flora : « Très bien les amies. Givrali, Charmillon en avant. »

Les Pokémons en question sortirent de leurs pokéballs tout enthousiaste.

Flora : « Il y a un concours Pokémon dans 2 jours, et j'ai bien l'attention de le gagner. Givrali lance Eclats Glace, Charmillon lance Psyko. »

Charmillon et Givrali exécutèrent les ordres de leur maitresse. Givrali lança comme prévu Eclats Glace qui créa des bouts de glace et les envoya en l'air sans cible précise, Charmillon par la suite usa Psyko qui stoppa ces bouts de glace dans l'air, une vue magnifique entouré de bout de glace ressemblant a du cristal.

Flora : « Waouh ! Maintenant Givrali utilise Voile Miroir et Charmillon renvoi l'attaque Eclat Glace sur Givrali. »

Le corps du Pokémon Glace se mit à briller de magnifiques multiples couleurs, quant à Charmillon il envoya comme prévu les éclats de glace sur Givrali. Ses éclats se brisent en mille morceaux au toucher de Givrali qui ne reçoit aucun dégât grâce à Voile miroir qui se transforme en paillette qui remplisse tout le terrain.

Flora : « C'était parfait ! Bravo les amies. Maintenant on peut aller manger, je dois dire que j'ai une petite faim. »

Flora décida d'aller à la cafétéria dans le centre Pokémon où elle prend soin de ses Pokémon et les nourrit. Alors qu'elle regardait ses Pokémons s'amuser et manger ensemble, elle entendit une voix qui l'appelle derrière elle.

?: « Oh Flora, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Quel bonheur. »

Flora : « Oh, bonjour Harley. »

Hayley : « Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour le concours ? »

Flora : « Eh bien si. »

Harley : « Ne te fatigue pas ma chéri, il n'y a aucune chance que me batte. »

Flora : « Quoi ? Tu y participe aussi ? »

Harley : « Bien sûr ! Eh j'ai bien l'attention de gagner. »

Flora : « De même pour moi. »

Harley : « Ta détermination me fait chaud au cœur Flora. Oh mais dis-moi, ou es passé Drew ? »

Flora : « Je ne sais pas comment je le saurais-je ? »

Harley : « Bah ce n'est pas ton petit ami ? »

Flora rougissant de plus belle : « Non, mais qu'es ce que tu racontes ? »

Harley : « Oh malheur, excuse-moi Flora, c'est vrai que quand je vous ai vu regarder ce coucher de soleil a Kanto vous paraissiez amoureux. »

Flora : « Drew est juste un ami Harley. »

Harley tout en partant: « Quoi qu'il en soit tu devrais aller t'entraîner Flora tu as beaucoup de progrès à faire. »

Flora : « Certaine chose de change pas à ce que je voie. Mais il a raison il est temps de reprendre l'entrainement. »

Comme le conseilla Harley, Flora alla s'entraîner avec ses Pokémons, elle répéta plusieurs fois l'enchainement de ce matin afin de la maitriser avec perfection. Elle ne savait néanmoins toujous pas quel Pokémon utiliser pour les qualifications. Il fallait accomplir avec un seul Pokémon une performance qui met en valeur les Pokémons.

Flora : « Oh, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous choisir. Charmillon et Givrali je vous garde pour les combats en double. Il me reste le choix entre Skitty, Brazegali, Carabaffe et Florizarre. »

Après quelques minutes de réfléxion, Flora décida d'utiliser Carabaffe comme pokémon pour la qualification. Elle est désormais sur de son choix et sait également la manière dont elle va utiliser les valeurs de son pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Flora n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner attentivement. Elle était sûr de son coup cette fois. Alors que la première manche allait commencer elle regarda attentivement ses adversaires, il y avait bien évidement Harley, et d'autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Ils ont l'air fort pensa Flora. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ce découragé parce que le tour de Flora arriva.

Cassidy : « Et ce fût un autre dresseur très fort puis ce que grâce à son lucario il a réussi à récolter 25,8 points, qui est un très bon score. Maintenant venons bien accueillir Flora, qui viens de la région de Hoenn et qui a déjà participé a plusieurs concours ce qui lui a permis d'atteindre la finale du Festival de Kanto. »

La foule acclame déjà la jeune coordinatrice Pokémon, elle leurs fait un signe de main tout en arrivant sur la scène.

Flora : « Carabaffe go ! »

Cassidy : « Et Flora arrive avec une très belle entré avec son Carabaffe. Voyons voir ce qu'elle nous prépare. »

Flora : « Carabaffe lance l'attaque écume suivis de Laser Glace. »

Cassidy : « Magnifique, Carabaffe a tout d'abords remplis la salle de bulle d'eau puis les a gelé. C'est un vrai régal pour les yeux. »

Flora : « Maintenant tour Rapide. »

Le pokémon eau de rentre dans sa coquille et se met à tourner très rapidement sur lui-même il fonce sur les bulles d'eau gelé, ce qui les fait explosé et fait ressortir des milliers de paillette. C'était comme la dis Cassidy précédemment un vrai régal pour les yeux.

Cassidy : « Waouh, grâce à l'attaque tour rapide de Carabaffe les bulles d'eau se sont juste transformer en de millier de paillette. Ça montre la détermination et le talent de la jeune femme. Voyons voir ce que le jury en pense. »

Monsieur Contesta : « Ça prouve bien la place de finaliste au grand festival. 9.2 »

Monsieur Sukizo : « Oui, c'était tout à fait remarquable. 9.6 »

Infirmière Joëlle : « L'harmonie qui règne entre le Pokémon et le dresseur me fait chaud au cœur, je suis conquise.9.8 » »

Cassidy : « Ce sont de très belle note qui font le total de 28.6, un excellent score pour la jeune Flora. Nous accueillons tous de suite notre prochain candidat. »

Flora retourna dans les loges et souffla un bon coup, elle était fière d'elle et de son Pokémon, elle avait récolté une très bonne note. Espérons qu'elle soit suffisante pour que le jeune femme se qualifie pour la suite.

Cassidy (de la télé) : « Nous voilà avec un très bon score également, Harley et son Octillery obtienne 29.1 points. »

Harley arriva dans les loges : « Inutile de participer davantage, on connaît déjà le vainqueur. »

?: « Je voie que tu es venu. »

Flora se retournant : « oh Drew ? »

Drew : « Bonjour, Flora. »

Flora : « Bonjour Drew. Tu participe au concours ? »

Drew : « Non, je voulais te laisser une chance minimum de gagner. »

Flora : « Je m'en sors très bien pour le moment. »

Drew se passait la main dans les cheveux: «Ouais, c'était pas mal. »

Flora : « Venant du grand Drew, quel compliment. »

Cassidy : « Et voici les 4 candidats qualifiés pour la deuxième manche. »

Quatre photos de candidat s'affichent sur le grand écrans, en première position Harley suivis de Flora ainsi que d'autre candidat qui ont été assez fort pour se qualifier. Le premier match oppose Harley et Flora.

Drew : « Harley est devenu très fort. »

Flora resta muet par apport à la réflexion de Drew, elle son concentra par rapport à son prochain match contre Harley.

Cassidy : « Accueillons maintenant le premier match du deuxième tour. Harley contre la talentueuse Flora. »

Harley : « Migalos, Octillery en avant mes chouchous. »

Flora : « Charmillon, Givrali go ! »

Cassidy : « Et c'est partit pour 5 minutes. »

Harley : « Migalos Ball'Ombre, Octillery Déflagration. »

Cassidy : « Harley attaque fort, un Bal'Ombre amplifier par Déflagration, comment Flora va-t-elle répliquer. »

Flora : « Charmillon lance Psyko pour arrête cette attaque. »

Cassidy : « Flora a très bien utilisé psyko qui arrête l'attaque de Harley sans grande difficulté ce qui fait perdre quelques point à Harley. »

Flora : « Givrali queue de Fer pour renvoyer l'attaque. »

Cassidy : « Et voilà que l'attaque se retourne contre Harley. »

Harley : « Migalos utilise ta toile pour stopper l'attaque. »

Cassidy : « Voilà que la toile de Migalos stoppe la contre-attaque de la jeune Flora ce qui lui permet d'égaliser les points. »

Harley : « Octillery, utilise encore une fois Déflagration. »

Flora : « Givrali esquive avec Tunnel, Chamillon Vent argenté. »

Harley : « Migalos bloque Charmillon avec sécrétion. »

Cassidy : « Grâce à la sécrétion de Migalos, Charmillon s'est retrouve pieger et c'est pris la puissante attaque Déflagration. »

Flora : « Charmillon, es ce que ça va ? » à la réponse de son pokémon elle continua : « Très bien, Givrali sort et Eclat Glace, Charmillon Tornade. »

Cassidy : « Givrali sortit tellement vite du sol qu'Harley n'a même pas eu le temps de répliquer que ses pokémons était toucher de plein fouet. C'était un beau mouvement de la part de Flora. »

Harley : « Octillery vite Bomb-Beurk. »

Cassidy : « Grâce à la rapidité de Octillery, Givrali se retrouve en très mauvais posture. »

Harley : « Migalos attaque Givrali avec Damoclès. »

Cassidy : « Givrali se prend l'attaque Damoclès de plein fouet. Et il ne reste qu'une minute pour départage ces 2 grands coordinateurs.»

Flora : « Charmillon attaque Aéropique sur Migalos, et toi Givrali rentre dans ton tunnel. »

Harley : « Migalos toile. »

Cassidy : « Oh non, le pauvre Charmillon de Flora se retrouve coincé dans les toiles de Migalos. »

Harley : « Déflagration sur Charmillon. »

Flora : « Givrali voile miroir. »

Cassidy : « Givrali sort et lance Voile Miroir ce qui permet à Charmillon de ne pas recevoir l'attaque de Octillery. Et le temps est écoulé. Découvrons tout de suite le grand vainqueur de ce match. »

Cassidy : « Et c'est Harley qui remporte ce match, Bravo. »

Monsieur Contesta : « Ça saute aux yeux que les Pokémons et leurs maîtres sont très proches. »

Monsieur Sukizo : « oui, c'était tout à fait remarquable. »

Infirmière Joëlle : « Quel match, je suis sans voix. »

Flora en retournant dans les loges était triste d'avoir perdu mais également d'avoir sous-estimé Harley, il est devenu plus fort c'est certain, et c'est combinaison était pas mal du tout. Je dois travailler davantage pensa Flora.

Flora : « Je n'ai pas gagné, je dois m'entraîner davantage, et la prochaine fois je gagnerais c'est sûr. »

Drew : « C'est ce que l'on verra. »

Flora : « Oh Drew ? »

Drew : « Ça a été un très beau match Flora. »

Flora : « Mais j'ai perdu. »

Drew en partant : « C'est exact. On apprend de ses erreurs. »

Flora : « Dis-moi, combien tu as de ruban ? »

Drew partant tout en fessant un signe de main: « Je ne voudrais pas de démoraliser davantage m'a chère Flora. »

Flora : « Euh..D… »

Cassidy : « Et voilà que Harley remporte cette finale grâce à ses Pokémons. Félicitation ! »


End file.
